Unfriendly Skies
by Mispent Youth
Summary: A different take on what happened on that airplane in 'Airbourne', with House getting sick so why does Cuddy as well but with different symptoms? HUDDY galore! Update 3rd Aug Final Chapter!
1. Liftoff!

_This is my take on the fantastic episode, 'Airborne' I love that one, lot's of Huddy action. It hasn't actually aired here in England, but I watched on the net, he he! Now I know some of the scenes I took from the episode don't fit, but hey it's my story and I can write what I want. _

_Hope you like it, and as always please read and review._

**Chapter 1- Liftoff!**

"I can't believe it. A $900 cane and they take it away from me." Dr. Gregory House grumbled as an air stewardess pushed him in a wheelchair onto the airplane. His boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, walking beside him rolled her eyes as he complained for the twentieth time about it in only ten minutes.

"You'll get it back. They're just afraid you'll use it as a weapon." She said diplomatically.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone, well except maybe the pilot, then I can fly the plane myself." House smiled gleefully at that thought.

"Yeah, and give everyone a ride they'll never forget." Cuddy said absently.

"That's what all the ladies say about me." House said in a lustful voice, while staring up at Cuddy. She closed her eyes in frustration, she had walked right into that one.

They reached the plane and House hopped off the wheelchair and was guided to his seat in first class. He was happy to see he had been given the window seat while Cuddy would have to put up with people passing her in the aisle and knocking her elbow as she slept. House smiled at that thought.

Still in first class, they had some pretty sweet seats, that could recline all the way back, they had personal TVs, varieties on the menu and plenty of leg room, something House thrived upon. Being in Economy would have surely killed his leg.

"Will you stop fidgeting!" Cuddy cried as House moved about to get comfortable in his seat.

"Just need to find the right spot." House said. "What's got you so cranky?"

"I don't know how about having to go on an 18 hour flight. Stuck in small tin can with a few thousand people." Cuddy grumbled. She honestly wasn't scared of flying, she just found it boring.

"Well at least you have me for company." House said winking at her. "And I've even got toys." He pulled his knapsack open to reveal a few books, his Nintendo and games, his iPod and even a couple of juggling balls.

"Fantastic." Cuddy groused. "Meanwhile back in the land of grown-ups, I'll be doing something productive." She did have some papers to look over, all pertaining to the conference they had just come from in Singapore. She knew she would have to do some damage control since House, world renowned Diagnostician contributed with only a three minute speech.

So as the only adult and sensible one between them, she pulled out some papers making House groan. "Please we just escaped, can't you give work a rest, just for once."

"If you don't want me to work, here's an idea, don't cause trouble for me." Cuddy snapped.

"Where is the fun in that?" House murmured as he opened up a James Bond book. Acting so nonchalant about the whole affair made Cuddy even more irritable. Perfect, House was already too close and getting on her nerves and they hadn't even taken off yet. Maybe if she made her escape now, she could get off the plane and get a later more peaceful flight.

But her theory was shot down when the pilot's voice came on the tannoy to let them know they were just heading down the runway. Cuddy made sure her seatbelt was on and noticed amongst the hideousness of House's yellow and black shirt that he hadn't even attempted to put his on. '_Fine if he wants to go rolling about the aisle or knocking his head on the ceiling, let him._' Cuddy's mind said.

They took off into the air without any problems, and after Cuddy took off her seatbelt she saw House smirk at her in the way that made her heart flutter. "No escaping me now."


	2. Breakfast

_Thank you for the reviews, I do love getting them (hint, hint)_

_**ang catalonan**__- thanks, here is the update, this is where it's get interesting..._

_**TeresaB**__- I know it was the perfect eppie for some Huddy love, they were in a tin can 30,000 feet in the air?!?! How did the writers ignore that?_

_**Huddytheultimate**__- Yes!! That was the perfect opportunity for them to join the Mile High Club, ow maybe some day we'll get an eppie with them trapped in an elevator! _

_**AngelEyes2332**__- ooh, I think this is the first time you've reviewed one of my stories, welcome and you're wait for more is over..._

_**Boys Don't Cry**__- thanks I did like the eppie and thought it would be good to tweak with it a little, aah the beauty of fanfiction!_

_**HOUSEM.D.FanForever**__- aah you're intrigued, at least I know I'm doing my job right!_

**Chapter 2- Breakfast **

They had been flying for an hour now, and so far Cuddy had read through the complimentary Duty Free magazine and also sensibly read the Emergency Instructions, while House had managed to push his chair as far back as he could, and forced all other passengers to turn their headphones up to their full volume, since he was singing as loud as he could. First The Who followed by the sexual songs of AC/DC and finishing off with some rowdy Led Zeppelin.

Just when Cuddy thought she might silence House for good, he thankfully turned off his iPod. Though Cuddy was forced admit to herself that House did have a remarkably sexy singing voice.

"Breakfast?" The air stewardess asked standing at Cuddy's elbow bringing out of her thoughts about sexy House.

"Yes, please." Cuddy said gratefully, thankful she would have something to distract her from House.

"And me." House chimed in. He didn't say please but he did flash the stewardess a flirty smile, which Cuddy didn't miss either and rolled her eyes at.

"Oh you jealous? Don't worry Cuddles, you know you're the only girl for me." House teased as the stewardess gave them their breakfast trays. "She is so possessive of me, especially at night, gotta love the spanking. My special treat for our Honeymoon."

"Enjoy your meals." The poor stewardess said, moving on.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut."

"Neither can you in bed." House snapped back loudly.

"There's no one to hear you now." Cuddy said in disbelief, gesturing to all the other passengers who were wearing headphones.

"Still funny." House shrugged. He peered at his tray and groaned.

"What now?" Cuddy said looking at her own tray.

"Pancakes, toast, waffles and blueberry muffin." House explained.

"Yeah so? That's what I got too. It's nice."

"Mmm, I'm just not in a toast and muffin mood." House said like a little kid.

"Well since the pancakes and waffles are drowning in syrup, you can have mine and I'll take your toast and muffin."

"Oh swapping, nice idea." House said, handing over his food and taking Cuddy's unwanted breakfast snacks.

"No not swapping, sharing." Cuddy said slyly. "My god, it's true. Gregory House can be nice once in a while."

"No I'm not. I'm taking your food in exchange. That's called swapping."

"Maybe," Cuddy agreed. "But if you were horrible, you would just eat everything and not give me anything." She then moved her arm over her food to make sure House wouldn't be spiteful and do just that.

But he was too busy digging into his food without even stopping to breathe. Meanwhile, Cuddy ate like a respected and polite woman and still managed to enjoy her food without dropping a crumb. As she told House.

"See it isn't difficult."

"Hey I didn't leave a crumb either." House argued, indicating his plate.

"No that's true. If there was you'd be pouncing for it about now." Cuddy mused as their trays were taken away, by their favourite stewardess.

"Can I have a coffee?" House asked leaning across Cuddy.

"Wait your turn." Cuddy said slapping his shoulder and forcing him back into his seat. He looked at the young stewardess and smiled.

"She just loves to be the one to wear the pants in the relationship." House muttered.

By now the stewardess had gotten used to House and was prepared for something like that, so she just smiled back and ignored his remark. "Just a coffee?"

"Yeah, that's fine." House said frowning because he hadn't gotten a reaction out of her.

As she moved on, leaving them with steaming cups of coffee, he looked at Cuddy. "No need to worry about your reputation, she doesn't care."

"I know, amazing how quickly some people can get used to you." Cuddy wondered.

"But you are wearing pants today." House blurted out suddenly.

"Very good Dr. House." Cuddy said in a condescending tone. "Now what are you wearing on your feet?"

"I just mean you hardly wear pants, it's kinda weird to see your legs covered up."

"It's just easier for travelling." Cuddy shrugged.

"And in answer to your question, I'm wearing Chucks. Classic American shoes. You would like them."

"I have a few pairs, I just know they don't fit in with the hospital's appropriate attire." Cuddy said reading over her notes again.

"You have a pair of Converse?" House asked in awe. "Wow, you are the perfect woman."

"Really?" Cuddy asked, her face showing no emotion but strangely enough her heart beating a little faster at House's approval of her.

"Yeah, intelligent, quick comebacks, nice hair, great body," That one was followed by him leering at her in her seat. "And now you really do have the best fashion sense."

"Was there any doubt? You seem to verbally approve of my work clothes."

"True, but you might want to think about a colour other than pink."

"I do wear colours other than pink and anyway I like it." Cuddy said huffily and defensive.

House smiled as Cuddy turned back to her magazine, but he could see a hint of a smile as he switched on his Nintendo. House was happy that he and Cuddy were finally conversing on a normal level, almost like University again, especially after everything they had been through the past year, it had really stretched their relationship with all the things House had said and done. Once again Cuddy had stood by him when he was buried deep in his pain, he knew she was one of the few peop- no really the ONLY person who understood what it was all about. But she was tied by her job.

They did have a strange friendship anyway, it was based on a battle of the words and while some people didn't understand that their banter was practically foreplay for them, many of the workers at the hospital had gotten used to it. Anytime House and Cuddy began one of their 'little tiffs' in the clinic all the staffers at PPTH just ignored them, though they all secretly rejoiced if Cuddy won and sent House to actually do his job.

But that hidden happiness House was going through was short lived when their favourite stewardess appeared dishevelled and frantic, addressing the entire first class.

"Is anyone here a doctor?"


	3. Fallen Flyer

_Thank you so much to __**lilylynn, HOUSEM.D.FanForever, insanehouseaddict, AngelEyes2332, Huddytheultimate, Boys Don't Cry and luvgd **__for the reviews, just to let you know in my story the plane is flying over Australia and going East over America, you'll see why in later chapters. And I won't be updating for a few days, coz I've got some Uni open days to check out! But heres's a little bit more to keep you going. _

**Chapter 3- Fallen Flyer **

Cuddy attempted to stand up but was pulled down by House. "Someone's just feeling a bit airsick probably."

Cuddy frowned at him. "We have to check anyway. Besides an air stewardess would know regular air sickness. She wouldn't ask for a doctor if it wasn't important."

"Fine. Go ahead." House said bitterly, returning to his video game.

Cuddy looked at him for a moment. "As you've told me many times before. I'm not the best Doctor in the world, but it just so happens you are. So you go ahead."

"I'm still on vacation until those planes wheels hit the floor." Then he smiled as an afterthought hit him. "Well actually till I push open the hospital doors on Monday."

Cuddy ignored him and approached the stewardess, who led her to a man a few rows ahead of them. In their intense conversation they had missed all the action. Cuddy knew that when she was with House the rest of the world did tend to disappear so she wasn't truly surprised.

"What happened?" She asked bending down to inspect the man. The stewardess had already brought over their first aid kit and taken his temperature.

"He vomited straight after breakfast. And I checked his temperature to be sure, and it was 102.1." The stewardess said as Cuddy checked the man over for any other symptoms.

"And he has a rash." Cuddy said as she lifted the man's shirt and saw a patch of red on the man's abdomen.

"We've only been flying for an hour, I would have thought you could stop working by now and have some fun." House complained loudly to Cuddy across the First Class lounge.

"What joining the Mile High Club with you?" Cuddy asked as she breezed past him.

"Only if I get to induct you." He called back with a smile, but his smile frowned when Cuddy didn't respond. A sudden jealous flash went through him, had she done this before? Was she already a member of the Mile High Club? No, she wouldn't. House's frown deepened, he wanted to be the one to have sex with Cuddy in an airplane for the first time. He scoffed when he realised that probably wouldn't happen anyway, didn't mean he couldn't fantasize about it.

He settled back in his seat, making sure he had a blanket and his bag over his lap, just in case he got too excited.

But he didn't get far into his fantasy when Cuddy hit him on the shoulder. "WHAT!" He groaned. "I was just about to take your blouse off."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and swept over his comment. "House, can you please come see to Peng, I think he is actually sick."

"Symptoms?" House asked with a groan.

"Fever, headache, sever abdominal pains and a rash all over his abdomen too. It could be something contagious."

"Wow, that is freaky. We attend a conference on paramedics and we run into one on the way home. It really is a small world." House said with a patronising grin.

"House, if it's Meningococcus, half the passengers could get infected and die before we reach the halfway point."

Suddenly a blond girl across the aisle tapped Cuddy on the shoulder. "Is someone sick?" She asked timidly.

"No!" House blasted. "He's been downing alcohol since before we took off and has only just eaten. He's just travel sick. Nothing more." He said pointedly to Cuddy.

"That booze did not give him the rash. It is textbook Meningococcus." Cuddy argued, quietly turning away from the girl.

"It's also textbook allergic reaction to pollen, peanuts, semen-stained polyester blanket that he's lying on." House snapped back.

The stewardess came up to Cuddy and leaned in to avoid scaring other passengers. "Mr. Peng's throwing up again."

Cuddy shook her head. "We have to turn around."

"What?! Why do we have to-" The blond girl asked again, looking more worried than before.

"We don't!" House yelled, tired. "You misunderstood. Dr. Cuddy just meant that he might feel less nauseous if he was facing in a different direction. She didn't mean to panic a plane-load of people." He said meaningfully at Cuddy.

"We're about to pass the South Pole. If we don't turn back now, the next ER is 15 hours away." Cuddy pointed out.

"He'll be fine. I'm a doctor, too." He said with a charming smile to the stewardess. "Believe me I know what I'm talking about, I'm a world renowned Doctor."

"Fine, but if he gets worse let me know." The stewardess said, passing by and somehow managing to knock Cuddy into House's legs, her head falling onto his lap roughly.

"Cuddy, so soon." House snarked innocently.

Cuddy lifted her head so furiously, House swore her neck nearly snapped, before she stood up and retreated back to Peng to keep an eye on him. Not noticing House watch her walk away, his eyes focused solely on her ass.


	4. Have A Nice Flight

_**Disclaimer**__- I know it's obvious, but I keep forgetting to say- I don't own House (Oh, how I wish I did) and I am borrowing this script (at least parts of it, cause it's so damn good, even if it didn't go the way we all wanted! Actually I just realised that I've taken a lot from the script for this chapter) _

_Thanks for the fantastic reviews- __**AngelEyes2332**__- glad you like the story, I hope you stick keep reading it!_

_**Huddy the ultimate**__- yes, I did use you're commetn and there will be plenty more 'Mile High' jokes to come, they are just so easy to use! _

_**lilylynn**__- I know House is so in love with Cuddy, it so freakin' obvious to everyone except the writers it seems! Oh well, we can hope for more Huddy in S4!_

_**ang catalonan**__- I can understand when you're ill, you feel better when stories are updated but you just don't have the energy to write a review, oh well, thanks for the after reviews. And we all know House likes to fantasize about Cuddy, even she knows he does! _

_**mikesh**__- I know House does love staring after Cuddy, he he. And thank you for saying my work is kick ass, I don't think anyone's ever said that before._

_**Rosi92 **__and __**Abbeyannmd**__- yes I am so emabrrased as I looked over the chapter and realised I did have a major typo- it WAS mean to be paNamedics and NOT paRamedics! So sorry, I hope you at least got a laugh out of it. I am usually so good with checking over my mistakes :(_

_**HOUSEM.D.FanForever **__and __**Boys Don't Cry**__- thanks, it is going to get interesting now, but that's probably because I'm borrowing from the script, but things also start to get serious here!_

_**KB22**__- Peng isn't doing to good and neither is House now!! Oh no!! _

_I hope you like this next chapter, Bon appetite!_

**Chapter 4- Have A Nice Flight **

House was listening to his iPod and he was quite content to have Roger Daltrey screaming in his ear as he listened to 'The Who' but the blonde girl, whose name turned out to ironically be Joy, seemed intent on discovering what was going on with Peng.

"Is he really sick?" She asked as Peng threw up for about the fifth time in forty minutes.

"No, he's all better." House said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you." Joy said as she leaned across the aisle from her stretched out seat.

"Well that's what comes from watching too much Grey's Anatomy, normal people think they know everything about Medicine." House muttered bitterly. He looked over at Joy suddenly and saw a glassy look in her eye. "Look that way and down." He said pointing to the left.

"Why?" Joy asked but followed suit.

"Because you're gonna throw up and I don't want it on me."

And as House had predicted Joy threw up on the carpet, colouring it nicely. House heard nearby passengers groan as they watched Joy with disgust.

"If you don't like it, don't look." House barked at them and motioned for the stewardess to come over.

"I'll get some towels." She said helpfully.

"And some food." House called after her. Cuddy looked at him questioningly. "Monkey see, Monkey barf." House pointed out. "Get her a banana." House mused, grinning pathetically at his own pun. Cuddy leaned over though and lifted Joy's top a little, revealing a rash to an admittedly surprised House. "OK, I wasn't expecting that."

HHHHHHHHHH

Ten minutes later, Joy and Peng were the only ones in the first class lounge along with Cuddy tended to them. All the other passengers had been rounded up back to Economy and were not happy about it.

House meanwhile was scribbling on the movie screen with a marker, using it as a makeshift white board. As he muttered to himself about various things, he felt himself feeling a bit hot and tugged at his collar. He also felt a bit nauseas, but he just told himself it was because he had seen a lot of vomiting recently.

Cuddy joined him and looked at his list of symptoms. "It could be pesticide poisoning."

"We don't spray these flights." Said the stewardess appearing at Cuddy's side.

"Nice try." House said dryly.

"Dramamine overdose?" Cuddy suggested.

"Doesn't explain the fever."

"Jet lag?"

"Doesn't explain abdominal pain."

"Deep vein thrombosis?"

"Doesn't explain nausea."

"Food poisoning, what was on the menu?" Cuddy asked.

"Steak and sea bass for the first class lounge." The stewardess offered helpfully.

"When does sea bass cause a rash?" House asked.

"It's just a theory." She turned back to the stewardess and nodded at Peng. "What did he have?"

"The sea bass."

"Ciguatera poisoning. It's an instant onset toxin." Cuddy said simply. "The symptoms include all of them. It's only found in certain types of tropical game fish, such as sea bass?"

"Fine, sounds reasonable." House said bitterly. He grabbed the intercom phone and his voice rang out across the plane. "Helloooo? Ladies and gentlemen. I have a brief announcement concerning your meals. If you ate the sea bass, you have ingested a dangerous toxin, However, if you proceed to the restrooms, both on the left and right to the rear of the plane, and vomit as soon a possible, toxin effect should be minimal." House smiled to himself as passengers began scurrying to the toilets. "Thank you, and have a pleasant flight."

He turned back to Cuddy. "You know Meningococcus fits too."

"An hour ago, you were vehement it wasn't that. It's not about _me _saying no, you just don't like _agreeing _with me." Cuddy said storming back to first class, to check on the patients.

Just as House made to move after her, he had a sudden urge to change course and he limped as best as he could in a rush to the bathroom, pushing another passenger out the way so he could barge in and throw up himself. House washed his face with a splash water with a shaky hand, feeling more hot and bothered by the second, and this time it wasn't anything to do with fantasising about Cuddy.

He retreated back to first class and found Cuddy running a damp towel over Peng's face and handing some ice to Joy, doing her best to reassuring the young, annoying girl.

"Peng's getting worse." Cuddy said quietly after she noticed House.

"Makes sense, first class ate before the rest of them." He said, with a deep sigh. "Or you could be wrong about the Ciguatera poisoning. Though I didn't have the sea bass."

"That's because you slept through lunch. Probably for the first time in your life." Cuddy snapped back.

"Well I was up late last night." House sighed, his insinuation not having the full effect since his voice didn't carry it's usual sarcasticness.

"If it is Meningococcus, he should have ataxia." Cuddy pointed out.

"Well it's a bit hard to show clumsiness when you're lying moaning in a foetal position." As Cuddy glared at him, House moved over to Peng. "Hey! Stand up!" Peng just stared at him though, not understanding. "Does nobody speak Korean on this flight?" House barked.

"I assumed you did." Cuddy retorted while rolling her eyes.

House felt too light headed and weak to make a comeback and focused on Peng. "Hey! Stand up!" And as best as a cripple could, he mimed standing up, thankfully Peng got the message quite quickly. He managed to stand up but only for a couple of seconds before he collapsed on the floor. Cuddy and House looked at each other worriedly.

HHHHHHHHHH

House looked at Peng's leg and noted something. "Thin leg. It's been in a cast. X-Rays." 

"So?" Cuddy said tiredly.

"Could be radiation poisoning." House supplied. "And I know, I know. He would have to break every bone in his body and them some to get radiation poison. But that's in US hospitals, in North Korea where they'll take ten bucks to slice you open, just think what equipment they use."

"But I haven't had any x-rays." Joy exclaimed, looking over at them.

"Your pregnant." House said simply.

"I'm what?!" Joy cried out in shock.

"Explains the nausea, abdominal pains, fever. And why you're stuffing your 36Cs into a 34B bra." House said.

"And her rash?" Cuddy asked, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that House could tell a woman's bra size just by looking at her, though she shouldn't have expected anything less from House.

"PUPPS. A common pregnancy rash." House explained.

"I can't be pregnant." Joy denied.

"You a virgin?" House asked with another deep sigh.

"No, but --"

"You're pregnant!" House shouted. "Deal with it."

Cuddy frowned at House, he was sweating, sighing a lot and didn't look in good shape. "House, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." House said. Promptly before he threw up on the floor. Cuddy managed to step out the way, and slowly lifted up the front of House's shirt, to reveal a red rash on his abdomen.

"No, you're not House." Cuddy said looking him in the eye. "You're sick too."


	5. Diagnostician Down

_Yay, thanks as always for the reviews! Glad you're liking the story and I had a bit of extra inspiration since this episode was literally _just _shown on TV tonight. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially with House being in a compromising position for once. Hope you all like it too! _

**Chapter 5- Diagnostician Down **

"Smell me." House said as Cuddy passed him. He was now lying down in first class with a blanket over him, he was shivering yet had a fever. He also kept the empty ice bucket next to him in case he threw up again. His eyes were red rimmed since he was sweating so much.

"What?" Cuddy asked, as she returned from taking Joy out of first class, since she wasn't technically sick anymore, after she thought about it, House had been right about her being pregnant.

"Smell me, if I smell like Yeast it means Pseudomonas, Staph smells Musty and some liver diseases smell like Ammonia." House croaked.

Cuddy stared at him, but even in his sick state he held the look until Cuddy rolled her eyes and relented. She leant close to his chest avoiding his eyes, though his were avidly trying to take the opportunity to peek down her blouse. Taking a deep breath Cuddy almost choked on the scent of testosterone, along with the faint trace of Vicodin, a whiff of deodorant and sweat, and something she didn't know what that was just uniquely House.

"So?" House asked, his chest heaving from the fever.

"Nope. Just your usual sweaty self." Cuddy moaned as she stood up and tried to stop the heat creeping up on her face.

"You like it anyway." House grinned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes again and stalked off in embarrassed anger, she hoped she truly wasn't that transparent. But it made her think, she did like how House smelled and she would recognise that smell anywhere. House was definitely a man's man yet in his own strange way he could still respect women to some degree. As his female boss, it was something Cuddy had seen first hand and liked. Even if she knew House would never admit it.

After checking on Peng she noticed he had a new symptom and so when Cuddy returned she flashed a torch in House's face much like he would have done to annoy a patient.

"Hey, fuck off woman. Photophobia, sensitive to lights. Turn that damn thing off." House said closing his eyes tight and blindingly trying to grope for the offending source of the light.

"Yeah you're the owner of a new symptom just like Peng." Cuddy explained as she wandered off to think again.

HHHHHHHHHH

"House, I need to look at your rash." Cuddy said appearing at his elbow after a few minutes.

"Excuse me?" House said weakly, blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining this.

"Pull your pants down." Cuddy ordered, moving the blanket away.

"Why Cuddy-" House tried to rasp. He did not look good, his eyes bloodshot, his face pale as a ghost.

"Stop, save your voice for when you're thanking me for saving your life, for the third time." Cuddy said, already unbuckling his belt. She could tell House was nervous and embarrassed, but she had a theory and needed to see.

Slowly she pulled his pants down and saw the red patches that was now reaching over his stomach, navel and penis. She knelt down and looked closely. House had to fight the uncontrollable urge to thrust his hips and beg her to take him in her mouth. In his sick haze her lips looked so unbelievably red and inviting. _'God, can't she see how much this is killing me.' _House's brain screamed.

Cuddy, meanwhile, was having trouble concentrating herself. Being this close to House, she suddenly wished he wasn't sick and she was actually doing what she was sure it looked like, to anyone who would have walked in. But she kept her cool and nodded, buttoning him up again. "The rash is only mild."

"Right, OK. So what does that mean?" House said, as he tried to shake the blush from his face.

"Something, because if it is Meningitis, the rash would be severe and there would be welts and maybe some necrosis, but there isn't any of that on your rash. It's just blotchy, which means it is only an irritation." She looked at him sharply. "Does it itch?"

"Hey, I know I had my hand down my pants earlier, but that's only cause I saw you bend over and it was just too much." He rasped, his voice still heavy with lust though. Cuddy rolled her eyes, and wondered if there was anything that could stop this man being so sexy. "No Cuddy, it doesn't itch." He looked at her, noting her thoughtful expression. "So you think I'm wrong?"

"Yes I do." She said brazenly. "But I admit I don't know what it is." She stood up and brushed off her knees, avoiding House's eye. "I'm gonna um- get some Meds from people, maybe we can give him some and see what happens."

"What blindly?" House said. "Besides if he doesn't need them, then we'll be flushing the Meds down the toilet."

"What else can we do?" Cuddy argued.

"Do an LP." House rasped.

"On you?"

"NO!" House cried. "Course not me, Peng over there. I'll do it. If his spinal fluid is cloudy then it means, Meningitis. If it's clear, well I don't know, let's just wait and see."

"Sure, what with no proper needle, and the shaking of the plane means there is a slight possibility of him becoming paralysed, other than that, let's go for it." Cuddy said sarcastically, glaring at him but relented after a few moments when she realised it was their best option.

"Fine," She snapped back as House looked smug. "But I'm doing it. You can barely sit up, you are in no fit state to be shoving a needle in someone's back."

"Guess we won't be joining the Mile High Club then?" House asked innocently. Cuddy looked at him, her jaw dropping for a second before she stood up and stalked off to find some suitable equipment to do the LP.


	6. Lisa Cuddy, Super Doc!

_Hello, thank you so much for the reviews that was the most I got for one chapter in this story, I love reading them! And I promise after this chapter is where my story becomes different from the episode. I know this may seem a bit extreme for Cuddy or maybe not, what do you think? In character for her? _

_Enjoy this chapter, come on I'm only 4 reviews away from 50! Make me happy!!_

**Chapter 6- Lisa Cuddy, Super Doc!**

It was all prepared, Cuddy had turned the aisle of the First Class Lounge into a tiny, makeshift operating table. "You sure you can do this and not paralyse him?" House asked from his seat.

"Yes, House in case you forgot I did go to Medical school." Cuddy said irritably. She hated that House always questioned her Medical abilities as a Doctor, she was good given the chance. But when you worked with Dr. House, you're medical knowledge tended to be overshadowed.

"Yeah but the last time you tried to help someone you cut their hand off and before that you crippled me." House said in an irritable mood. Frustrated with not being able to concentrate and figure this out himself. Thankfully Cuddy had her back turned so he didn't see her blink back tears at his cruel remark.

"Shut up, House." She said softly, though he still heard her.

House looked over at her, blinking back the sweat burning into his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?" Suddenly fearful he may have done something to upset her.

"You ever think about what you say to me? I know you can hold yourself back with people, but with me you've been doing it for so long you know where to really push and hurt me don't you? But you just think I don't care or that I'll ignore it." Cuddy snapped before she could control her words. "Well, I don't." She muttered.

House was silent as he tried to comprehend what she said. He hadn't truly realised his comments would do this to her. _'What are you saying you bastard? Yes you did, you always do. You know she's right, you do say things to hurt her and yet she doesn't do anything back. Why? Because she is a good person and you are a miserable, cruel-hearted bastard. She doesn't deserve you, she really doesn't. It doesn't matter if you do like her, you were too afraid to admit it on Valentine's Day even though she could see right through her, and now you're too afraid to apologize to her even though you really should.' _House thought disgustedly as he continued to stare at Cuddy as she prepared herself.

"Lisa, I-" He began.

"Shut up House, I have to concentrate here. Wouldn't want to make one of those mistakes I'm so apt to." Cuddy ordered as she lifted up Peng's shirt to do the LP. She applied the Medicine to numb the area and then waited a few moments.

She held Peng's back and gently pushed the needle in. She heard Peng groan but ignored it and concentrated on her job. She reached the spine and got a container to drip the fluid in. After a few moments, she put he container aside and pulled the needle out, then applied an alcohol soaked napkin to keep the blood from pouring out his back.

"So what's the verdict?" House asked angrily.

"Wait." Cuddy said absently, waiting to see if the spinal fluid would turn cloudy.

"Cuddy, just tell me. Have we got Meningitis?"

"Wait."

"CUDDY! Just let me know. I knew I shouldn't have-" But his bitching tirade was cut short as Cuddy stood up abruptly and stormed into the Economy area of the plane. "Wait! What is it Cuddy?!"

Suddenly he heard her voice over the tannoy. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new symptom. You may be suffering from Bacterial Meningitis if you have shaking of the left hand." House strained his neck to look up and saw through the open curtain, that within minutes about a dozen people holding up shaking left hands. _'What the hell, why is she lying?' _

His question was answered when Cuddy spoke again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have good news for you all. You are sick but it's all in your head. It's called mass hysteria. You're brain tells you something is wrong and your hormones and body react, if you all just calm down and relax the rash, vomiting and shaking will go away. You are all fine." Cuddy said, even though no one else heard it, House could hear the hint of smugness in her voice. He allowed himself a little smile at that, she had finally solved a case he hadn't.

He watched Cuddy as she retreated back to Peng and checked on him for a few minutes, he closed his eyes to get a few moments peace before Cuddy gloated at him. He heard a sound and looked up as Cuddy loomed over him. He wondered if this was how she felt whenever he did that to her, it was easy enough to see that he had quite a few inches over her when he was standing. It was quite disconcerting actually.

"Well done." He said begrudgingly with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"How did you know?"

"Spinal Fluid wasn't cloudy. And I don't know, it just kinda hit me. That maybe this is in people's heads. Because vomiting is pretty much contagious if others see it, the shaking can happen any number of ways and is pretty common and the rash wasn't that severe, so it didn't lead to many brutal illnesses."

"So I did help." House said joyously.

"Yes, congratulations. You didn't drop your pants for nothing." She smirked.

"You liked it though."

Cuddy glared at him. She leaned over and flipped the window up, causing sunshine to pour in. "You gonna scream again?"

"No, eyesights back to normal now."

"Fever?"

"Going."

"Vomiting?"

"Won't be happening anytime soon."

"Shaking?"

"Knew you were lying, didn't have it."

"Rash?"

"Wanna check?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes with a smile and looked back at Peng. "He's still sick."

"I know, he started the mass hysteria. So what set him off?"

"That I know too." Cuddy said smugly. House looked at her with a grin of his own.

"Come on then, since SuperDoc is on a roll, tell me."

"Well when I did the spinal tap I noticed when he gripped his leg, he stopped shaking. So I checked his wallet just now, he went Scuba Diving yesterday." Cuddy said with a frown. "He probably surfaced to early and then-"

"Oh Christ, the idiot that he is, boarded a plane and the fucking pressure didn't help him."

"Yep, I'm gonna go tell the Pilot what to do."

"We're gonna have to land somewhere and get him off the plane. Otherwise we'll be spending the rest of the flight just under 5000 feet from the ground. New York would be a bitch to get through." He snarked. "Get him some oxygen in the meantime."

Cuddy nodded and stopped the passing stewardess, who was by now their aiding nurse, and spoke with her as they both walked to the Pilot's cabin. The stewardess nodded in understanding and went ahead to explain to the pilot.

House smiled as he sat up, at last all was calm.


	7. For Real

_Yay, thanks for your reviews, I love getting them they make me so happy. I'm so happy you're liking this story, and this is where it defers from the episode. I'm also glad you like Cuddy as SuperDoc, because House always puts her down but I think she's a good Doc, I just wasn't sure if anyone would agree with me, but you did so I'm a happy bunny now! Now I know the Peng thing seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to move onto the second bit of the story quickly, here is where it's gets worrying for Cuddy. _

_DISCLAIMER- And since I'm not really borrowing from the script anymore, I thought I'd add a disclaimer since I always forget to- House MD is not mine (unfortunately) nor the characters, I'm just having fun with them. _

**Chapter 7- For Real **

It was now an hour later, and the Pilot had dropped Peng off in Australia with a stewardess and instructions to take him to the hospital and then get him on a later flight when he was safe to actually fly. Cuddy had to put her Dean arguing skills to use when the Pilot wasn't prepared to drop him off, she finally won the idiot over when she asked him if he was prepared to fly at 3,000 feet the rest of the 12 hours they had to go. But now they had finally set off across the Pacific and it was just the ocean for about nine straight hours now.

"You want something to eat?" House asked, he was sweating less and his colour was returning as he ate his fourth sandwich.

"No thanks." Cuddy said, not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted.

House stopped mid-chew and eyed her suspiciously. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm, breakfast." Cuddy said. "Having people vomit all around you does put you off your food."

"Well that's stopped now." House said and offered the rest of his sandwich. "You've gotta eat something."

"Well if you're actually offering food I suppose I should take this opportunity." Cuddy said taking the sandwich and eating it quickly. But that just made her reach for a sick bag.

"Oh Christ Cuddy, we just went through this, it's all mass hysteria plus you're a bit late to join the club." House groaned as Cuddy took a swig of water to rinse her mouth out. She ignored House and rushed to the bathroom to dispose of the now-used bag.

House frowned as he saw her enter the bathroom, this could just be normal travel sickness or the fact that she scoffed half a sandwich after hours of starvation. But his theories were proven wrong as Cuddy made her way back to her seat but didn't make it.

Instead House watched her fall to the ground and start having spasms. "Cuddy!" He cried, he knelt down ignoring the pains in his leg and held her head and her body down as best as he could, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

'_Cuddy please don't say you're actually sick.'_ House though worriedly, as her body stopped flailing about and she lost consciousness.

HHHHHHHHHH

When Cuddy opened her eyes, she had a thumping headache and House was bearing over her, staring into her eyes intently.

"What happened?" She groaned, blinking a few times.

"You started dancing in the aisle, I wasn't impressed." House said, his breath warm against her face. He touched her forehead, it was clammy and burning. "You've got a fever." He turned to the air stewardess who handed him another ice bucket, thankfully it hadn't all melted. He wrapped some in a towel and ran it quickly over Cuddy's face and body. She really was burning up.

"You gotta that thermometer handy?" House asked. The stewardess nodded and left to fetch it.

"You better make sure the other passengers don't get word of this." Cuddy whispered. "They'll go nuts if they find out someone else is sick."

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want anyone to hear, like I said can't have another panic starting?" Cuddy explained eyeing the first class lounge warily.

"Well it doesn't matter, they're all in coach."

"No they're not."

"Yeah, Cuddy we're the only ones here." House said frowning and looking round the indeed empty first class area.

"No House, there are people back in here."

House frowned again and checked Cuddy's eyes with a penlight. "Look over here and read this." House said indicating in front of Cuddy.

"I can't read the paper, it's not in English." Cuddy complained, grabbing for the newspaper.

"Cuddy," House said slowly. "I'm not actually holding anything."

"Yes you are, you're holding a newspaper right in front of me."

"No I'm not. There's nothing there." House sighed as the stewardess returned with the thermometer. "Lisa, you're hallucinating."

And before Cuddy could argue, House popped the thermometer in her mouth. She just narrowed her eyes at him, he ignored her and sat back trying to research all possible solutions for this. Now his fever was gone, his brain was working as normal, thankfully. The thermometer bleeped and Cuddy took it out, reaching over to hand it to House who was still sitting in the aisle.

"Here-aaarggh!" House saw the thermometer drop and Cuddy scream in pain.

"103." House whispered, checking the thermometer before helping Cuddy lie back down. "Where did it hurt?"

"My stomach."

House slowly pulled her blouse up and ran a hand softly over her stomach.

"No, to the right." Cuddy said. House followed and pulled back as Cuddy screamed again. "Yeah, there." She said in between quick breaths.

House pressed down slightly causing Cuddy to clench her eyes in pain and grit her teeth. "Damn, Cuddy have you had your appendix out?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"Well, I think you need to." House said as an area of her skin felt hard where it was expanding and almost ready to burst. "It's inflamed and needs to be taken out as soon as possible."

"You mean I'm actually sick." Cuddy asked, close to tears, clearly frightened.

"Yeah." House said. "_And _I need to operate on you."


	8. Surgery In the Sky

_Thank you for all your lovely and frequent reviews, I love you all! And I am so very sorry, I was going to update a few days ago but my laptop kept crapping out on me and then the bloody Internet refused to connect, but finally here is the next chapter, it may seem a bit far-fetched and safe for an operation on a plane but hey this is fanfiction. Anyways hope you like it! _

**Chapter 8- Surgery In the Sky **

"Look she is really sick, I need to operate on her." House barked at their stewardess a few minutes later.

"We just dropped off a sick patient and now we just have the sea before us for about nine hours." She explained probably as calmly as she could, which wasn't very.

"So just lower the plane so it isn't shaking so much." House argued.

"We've already done so much for you."

"Hey, I didn't plan for someone to set off some stupid mass hysteria."

"Of which you followed." She sniped back. House managed to repress the blush creeping up on my face, knowing he would never live that down. _'I'm a legendary Doctor and I managed to be convinced I was sick. How could I have been so stupid?' _House berated himself.

"Look, my friend is really sick." House said without hesitation on describing Cuddy. "And I don't want to hurt her more than I have to, so will you help me? I have to do this surgery now. If I leave it her appendix could get infected or burst on it's own and that would be disastrous, did you ever see Alien?" He snarked.

The stewardess sighed heavily and looked down. "Fine, I'll get some equipment and I can help you if you want. I can tell the Pilot to go slow and do his best to stay level but we can't go any lower."

"Thank you." House said bitterly. The stewardess smiled sadly and left to talk to the Pilot.

HHHHHHHHHH

House returned to the first class lounge, using Cuddy's makeshift operating table, with eight blankets set out on the floor with enough space to stretch Cuddy out and enough for him to sit down. He knew it would be best to put some extra cover on the shuddering plane floor, stop him from slipping up and cutting the wrong thing.

He looked at the equipment they had managed to gather. There had been a basic first aid kit some of which Cuddy had already used on Peng, with a pair of gloves, scalpel, needles, gauze, plasters, mild medicines and antiseptic cream.

It wasn't the best but it was something. House stared at the instruments and thought about the best way to go around it, depending on Cuddy's reaction to the surgery and complications and how bad her appendix actually was. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. _'Christ, you can't do this if you care about the person, that's the way you've lived all these years. You really shouldn't be doing this Greg, not to Lisa. But then again, what if I don't? She'll be in even more danger, and I definitely don't want to risk that.'_ As he internally battled with himself, Cuddy had called over to him and she finally managed to shake him out of his thoughts.

"Hey can you help me?" She asked trying to stand up.

"Oh, yeah." House said uncertainly, with his leg he wasn't the best person for Cuddy to lean against as he brought to the aisle, but they managed. Cuddy leaning against House as well as helping him along, with House making sure her stomach wasn't jogged in anyway.

"Lisa, careful. You know you've got a little time bomb inside you." House frowned as she fell to the floor with a rather heavy and tired thud.

"Well stop it ticking then." Cuddy smiled as House helped her lay down. As House did so, he couldn't help imagining he was laying her down for a completely different reason, one where they were in bed and naked, of course.

As House looked at his patient he realised her blouse was in the way. He reached down and slowly unbuttoned it, he was thankful Cuddy didn't ask him what he was doing, she knew. Course she was still quite shy and nervous. _'My turn now,' _Cuddy thought morosely. But she convinced herself it was because she was being operated on at 25,000 feet in the air.

House smiled to himself as he noticed Cuddy's lacy black bra, oh how he wanted to take it off and kiss her better all over. But no he focused on his job when he saw Cuddy's eyes screw up in pain.

"Lisa, are you sure you want me to do this?" House asked gently, brushing away a stray curl from her face. She looked so scared and House hated that, especially if he was the one causing the fear. He may like to tease her but he would never want to hurt her. He had learned his lesson before.

She took in a shaky breath and looked at him. "Greg, I may not always agree with you." That caused him to smile. "But I will always believe in you. You have to do this and I know you can. I trust you." House nodded and reached for the mild Antiseptic cream, applying it gently, something to distract him. She may not have realised how much that simple statement meant to him, more than anything anyone had ever said before. It was true House didn't care what people thought of him, but sometimes he did care of how Cuddy saw him, even if he did piss her off more than most people. That was just part of the House mystery even he couldn't solve. And she believed in him, that truly spoke volumes to him.

"You know that won't really help?" Cuddy said shakily, trying to ignore how warm and nice House's hands were on her rigid skin as he rubbed the cream in, only slightly numbing her.

"You wanna Vicodin?" He couldn't help asking.

"Think I'll just take the Alcohol." Cuddy said. He nodded and gave her a couple of the small bottles from the Duty Free Bar and waited for them to take effect. After a couple of minutes she was a bit more lucid and House knew it was better than nothing though she would still be able to feel what was happening.

House smiled as he pulled on the rubber gloves, he noticed the stewardess was sitting a few feet away ready just in case he needed help, he nodded politely at her and turned back to Cuddy.

"OK, ready?" House asked. Cuddy nodded.

And House made the first cut.

HHHHHHHHHH

Twenty minutes had gone by, and Cuddy was doing great. The Pilot was doing his best to stay level, so far they hadn't hit any turbulence or any bad weather, of which House was thankful.

Cuddy's heartbeat was fine as well, a little racy but generally fine. House had the stewardess check it every five minutes. He had opened up her abdomen with no trouble, though quite painful for Cuddy, thankfully the alcohol had helped dull it a bit and House had given her a hand towel to shove in her mouth when the pain got too much and she wanted to bite down on something.

He was now doing his best not to irritate the appendix as he cut it away slowly, a little bit at a time. The scalpel wasn't that much help, it was quite blunt and being an aeroplane they didn't have any sharp knives on board, so House had to make do, taking his time.

He was halfway through and he realised the alcohol was starting to wear off, as a thin film of sweat covered Cuddy's chest and her breasts heaved up and down heavily.

"Cuddy, calm down. You need to control your breathing." House said gently.

"I know, but I can feel it. It really hurts." Cuddy growled through clenched teeth, as she removed the towel from her mouth. As House continued cutting, she gave a small scream and House winced.

"Here take this." House said sternly, as he nodded a head at the stewardess to open his pill bottle.

"House, no." Cuddy tried to argue, but cut herself off with another scream.

"Lisa, it will help."

She started to argue again but was topped by House's demanding glare and the fact he was the one cutting her, she acquiesced and let the stewardess feed her a Vicodin and taking a drink of water to wash it down. After it took effect, Cuddy could still feel a dull ache but House was able to continue without much trouble to remove her appendix. Slowly sneaking peeks at Cuddy, as she kept her face covered with her arm, refusing to look.

Before long the offending piece of her body was completely out and Cuddy was much safer. He checked to make sure there were no bleeding veins or arteries and he hadn't missed anything that could cause an infection. Satisfied with the results, House took the needle and some thread he had stolen from his hotel room and patched her skin back up carefully, she winced as he pierced her skin and once again House felt a rush of guilt stab his heart, as he realised he was the one hurting her. He then grabbed a clean bandage and taped it over her skin gently, which would at least keep dirt and infections at bay till they got to a hospital.

"OK, I'm done." House said at last, peeling off his blood soaked gloves.


	9. Recovery Time

_Hello, once again I thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you're all liking this story, I love writing it even if for that pesky writer's block! GGRR! The bane of every writer's exsistence, but I pushed through and here is the next chapter, actually turned out to be quite long. _

_Anyways, who can guess where this story is headed? Also, couldn't resist putting House in an embarrassing situation again, I do loving doing that ;p _

_Enjoy and tell me your thoughts!_

**Chapter 9- Recovery Time**

"Thanks." Cuddy whispered. She thought about moving but decided against it because of the stab of pain in her stomach. House had done a good and necessary job, she knew but it still hurt really bad.

"Just stay here for a few minutes." House advised, as he began to clear everything up. Cuddy would have laughed if she could, House always left that job to the nurses and other Doctors. He always left the mess for others to clean up. But right now he was just nervous and didn't want to show it.

Their favourite stewardess had been called into Economy to deal with some other patients, this had been her most active flight in all her years of flying. She had been rushing about like a headless chicken all to the demands of one man. So once again Cuddy and House were alone in a tin box.

"Greg, thank you." Cuddy said, grasping his hand after she realised there wasn't anyone else around.

"No problem." House said trying to be casual. Before he could stop himself or think about what he was doing, he had leaned over and kissed her cheek. He pulled back, a look of surprise on both their faces. "Just, checking your temperature." House supplied pathetically.

"Right. How is it?" She smirked.

"Fine. But you shouldn't move for at least a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" Cuddy asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry. You're a Doctor, you know that. And in case you forgot I just did major, on-the-spot surgery on you." House said. "In a plane."

"You should be very proud." Cuddy said gently. "I am. You did great."

House smiled softly at her. "Just rest for now."

Cuddy nodded and closed her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep when she had just had surgery done on her, but she just wanted to stay quiet for a while. House seemed to understand and sat in the seat next to her, watching over her for a few moments before he picked up his book, long since discarded before it became an eventful flight.

He kept sneaking glances at Cuddy though, hoping she would make it through safely. And wondering what the hell this meant. _'You know what it means, you idiot! You like her and it's the perfect time to tell her. Well, OK maybe not right now but give it a day or two, wait till she's better then tell her. I think this flight may have proved to you, to get your pathetic ass in gear Greg!!' _His brain kept screaming these random thoughts as House tried to concetrate on his book and failed. Eventually he tossed the book aside and listenend to some music as he put his 'HUDDY AT LAST' plan into action, as he liked to call it.

HHHHHHHHHH

Disaster struck the unlucky airplane as they finally reached America, going from LA to NY. Just as they began reaching Las Vegas, they hit some pretty violent turbulance and a torrentual downpour, making it difficult to fly safely. As the Pilot reported to the passengers there was only one thing they could do. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we've had to make an emergency landing due to the turbulence and extremely heavy rainfall, you will be led to the lounge in the Clark Country airport where we will help the airport to make sure you get home safely."

House smiled to himself. It would be him and Cuddy in Las Vegas, oh this plan was going even better than expected for him, as he smile turned into a broad and cunning grin. As the plane landed roughly much to Cuddy's chargrin, the Pilot began speaking again about connecting flights and something or other, but she just tuned him out and gathered her things, even after 5 hours of resting her stomach prevented her from carrying anything though. So she searched around for House, wondering if she could guilt him into carrying something for her.

"CUDDLES!" House bellowed hoarsely at the top of his voice. Cuddy cringed but turned all the same as did everyone else, to see House at the entrance of the plane makeshift runway, wearing a goofy grin and standing behind a wheelchair. "I THINK YOU NEED THIS MORE THAN ME!"

Cuddy slowly made her way over to him, dragging her coat and bag behind her. "What? House you can't-"

"Yeah, I can push you without my cane, I can lean on the chair and take the weight off my leg." House explained quickly, as Cuddy settled into the chair.

"If you're sure." She said, suddenly aware of House grinning broadly behind her.

"Oh you know this was a mistake, right?" House growled in her ear as he started hopping on one leg and began shoving her down the aisle, out the plane, onto the make-shift runway, and into the Clark County airport. Anyone would think he was trying to win a race, the speed he was going, Cuddy was sure they were gonna hit something or knock someone over.

"So was that exhilarating?" House asked breathless when they reached the customs desk.

"You operate me at 30,000 feet and that was scarier." Cuddy said her heart racing.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that fast." House said as he handed over their passports.

"Hope that applies to everything." Cuddy muttered.

"Oh snap." House cried. "I always knew she loved the foreplay." House said to the desk clerk, who looked shock but passed them through.

"So what happens now?" Cuddy asked as House beat the crowd to the baggage claim and found a good spot.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we need to go to the airport lounge and find out when the next available flight out is."

"Whoa! The first place you're going is to hospital. I know I'm a legendary, world famous Doctor but you still need to be checked out with x-rays and get some medicine." House said. "We can just stay in Vegas for a week till you're better."

"What? NO!" Cuddy protested. "I can do that when we get home."

"Oh come on, Singapore how much time did you spend off and actually step outside the hotel, just exploring or tasting the local culture."

"It was a business conference, not a holiday."

"So this will be. Tell the hospital what happened, they'll let you take a week off, and I'm due holiday time too." House said, retuning with their bags. "We'll go get a taxi, check into a hotel, gamble a bit, shop a bit, you could probably relax by the pool by the end of the week."

He began pushing the trolley through the airport. "First of all I'll have to get my cane, but what do you say?"

"One week." Cuddy said after a few moments. "We go to hospital, then a hotel, then I can sleep on a proper bed."

"Ha, ha. I win!" House cried, as he went on a mission to get his cane back with Cuddy following him slowly and smiling.

HHHHHHHHHH

House had insisted they go to one of the hotels on the Strip and Cuddy had conceded on the demand that she get to chose which hotel. She had always wanted to try the Luxor hotel, decorated Egyptian style and also because the elevator went up diagonally, that was something special Cuddy thought. Plus the pool there looked very expansive, nice and indoors as well.

It just so happened though that the only room available was one with a Queen sized bed and just that. Cuddy had hoped for two single beds, but by the time they reached the desk she was too tired and achy, so she just agreed. Also in desperate need of sleep, shower and food all at the same time was making her cranky and she was afraid if provoked she might bite the clerk's head off.

As soon as they reached their room, House jumped gleefully onto the bed and patted beside him seductively. "Gonna come join me Cuddles?"

"No, I'm gonna take a shower, can you order me sandwich from room service?" She asked noting the time was only 8:00 in the evening.

"That's all?" House frowned.

"I'm tired so I don't want anything too heavy lying on my stomach?"

"Good idea." House nodded as he dialled the phone. As Cuddy retreated to the huge bathroom she could hear House relaying an order for a feast down the phone. And once again she wondered how that man could eat so damn much. It was a well known fact that amongst House's Vicodin addiction, cane and snarky attitude, he also had a healthy iron stomach.

Cuddy stood under the warm spray, rubbing her stomach gently, right now the thread and her scar looked horrible and even though it would heal, she would have a faint scar for the rest of her life, but she agreed House had actually done a good job. She would go to the local hospital the next day and check it over just in case.

After she felt a bit more relaxed and had managed to stop thinking of heated thoughts about a certain fellow Doctor, she pulled on a complimentary hotel robe, cursing herself for leaving her suitcase in the other room.

Yanking the door open, she strode into the room but wasn't prepared for the sight awaiting her there. A naked Gregory House, standing up above his suitcase trawling for some fresh clothes of his own.

His head snapped up as he realised he wasn't alone anymore, Cuddy looked at him with raised eyebrows, letting her eyes rake over his broad, brawly chest, his lean stomach, down past his scar and his rapidly becoming erection and right down to his feet. Cuddy looked back at his face which was rapidly turning red as he gathered up his clothes and held them to cover himself as best as he could.

"Shower's free." Cuddy said striding over to her own suitcase on the other side of the road.

"Right. Thanks." House said passing her quickly, keeping his eyes down, trying to quell his heated thoughts. "Foods on the way." He called back before disappearing into the bathroom.

Cuddy smiled to herself as she got dressed in some loose fitting sweats and crawled carefully under the covers of the bed, reaching for the remote and set about waiting for her sandwich.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, House stood under the ice cold water, doing his best not to think about Cuddy in the next room, despite her delicate condition all he wanted to do was grab her and loose himself in her. Sure she had seen him with his pants down on the plane, but now he just had to get a fucking erection in front of her! He had to grin wryly at that thought, now she _had _to know how he felt about her. He filled his head with thoughts of a sultry and utterly sexy Cuddy as he curled his fingers around his cock and rapidly tugged, relieving himself quickly.

After a long and cold shower, House left the bathroom, feeling refreshed and hungry, and not only for food. Thankfully though the food had been delivered, at least that would take care of one thing.

"Aah food." He cried sitting heavily on the bed already shovelling fries into his mouth, noting Cuddy had already left him the left side to take the weight of his bad leg. It was quite a wide bed but there would still be ample room for them to snuggle up together, something which made House smile.

"And The Shawshank Redemption." Cuddy said indicating the movie on the screen.

"Awesome, what could be better? Well I could think of one thing." House said, waggling his eyebrows at Cuddy suggestively.

"I think you've had enough of that for tonight House." Cuddy smirked back, enjoying the fact that it managed to shut House up for the rest of the night.


	10. What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas!

_Hello, and as always thank you so much for the reviews they really do make me smile :) :) Glad your liking this story, seems Huddy in Vegas is a popular vacation spot for them, and for once I put Cuddy in the embarrassing spot! But anyway I hope you like this chapter...and I know I won't even have to ask what you think of this chapter! Enjoy, though I should warn you this will be coming to a close soon..._

**Chapter 10- What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas! Right?**

The rest of the week passed in a blur. On Monday they had gone to a hospital where Cuddy was checked over, everything was fine except for the fact that her bandaged hadn't been changed and was dirty causing her a small rash, but she was given Antibiotics and a fresh, clean bandage. Other than that and a little discomfort, she was good to go.

On Tuesday, House lounged about the Casino while Cuddy did a little retail therapy and hit the local Malls. She had managed to find some good bargains and even picked up a rare book for House as a small thank you gift. House had managed to win at Blackjack, counting cards of course, not that he told anyone that fact. He used the money to treat Cuddy to dinner at a local Blues/Jazz bar, which she was delighted by and a little wary of.

Wednesday, House went with Cuddy to do some more shopping he was more interested in the music stores, until he came across an Adult Novelty store, which Cuddy firmly shook her head at. Cuddy frowned when House ducked out for an hour saying he had something important to attend to. That evening, House took Cuddy to the Casino and taught her a bit about how to bet and she even managed to win $20.

By Thursday Cuddy's stomach wasn't bothering her anymore so they took a long but slow walk up the Strip going in various hotels and checking out their special activities there, such as a gondola ride in the Venetian, climbing the Eiffel Tower at Paris, the monorail at the MGM Grand, and various arcades. Finally ending with a nerve-wracking roller coaster ride over Las Vegas at the top of The Stratosphere that night. They had ended the evening by taking a taxi back to their hotel and going to dinner again.

On Friday, Cuddy decided to spend a little time by the pool, House had decided against that, knowing he wouldn't be able to wear shorts or actually swim and he would look a little out of place in his jeans by the pool. So he retreated back to the Casino, lost in thought about his feelings for Cuddy. He was certain she now knew about his feelings for her, well at least his sexual feelings, having woken up with a massive hard-on every morning, and Cuddy draped over his body. He had managed to slip out of bed without her saying anything, he knew she would have the decency not to say anything about it anyway, well unless he provoked her really badly.

He needed time to think about a plan he had been toying with. Especially since his secret purchase on Wednesday, when he had left Cuddy for an hour he had gone into a jeweller's and purchased a couple of rings. Engagement and Wedding ring for Cuddy with a wedding ring for him.

He had them in his pocket as he wandered around the Casino, suddenly bored with easily winning money from them. He retreated back to his room and pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

All the rings were white gold, a bit unordinary and perfect for the pair of them since that was them to a T. The engagement ring had a small deep blue Sapphire set in the middle, shaped a heart, surrounded by a couple of real but small Diamonds. It was a unique ring and perfect for Cuddy, House thought. After all she was unique and she deserved the best. The wedding rings were simple white gold with engravings on them, House's read: _Love You Forever _and Cuddy's read: _Love You Always_. House thought it would be appropriate and Cuddy would like them.

Well, he hoped she would.

HHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy had gone back to the room after spending quite a bit for time at the pool, it had been luxurious and fabulous, she had loved every second of being in the silky water. She had felt a little guilty that House hadn't been able to join her, but it soon disappeared as he infuriated her once again.

She was heading for the shower to wash the Chlorine off of her, and didn't notice House skulking in the corner of the room until it was too late and she had removed her Bikini.

"Keep going, girl." House called, causing her to spin around.

"House!" She cried, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around her body. But it was too late, he had seen Cuddy in all her glory. She felt herself flush, as House continued to stare at her towel-clothed body and she just knew he could see right through the damn thing. Even though she had her blouse open in surgery, that was the extent of her nudity to House.

"Lisa, I need to talk to you." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bed.

"And you just had to wait till I was naked." She argued.

"Well I had to concentrate." House pulled her onto the bed and Cuddy tried to get comfortable, not very possible with House staring at her intently, and she was dressed only in a towel. "Lisa, I've been doing some thinking and I've- I mean…Lisa, I love you." House blurted out.

"What?" She stared at him, shocked that he would say that.

"Yeah I love you, and on the plane, you almost died. So I couldn't go another day without telling you that I love you, I should have told you every day since I realised and that I can't imagine my life without you and won't. I don't want to be without you a day more." Realising he was rambling, he took a deep breath and looked Cuddy right in the eye. "Lisa, will you marry me?"

The next thing House knew he was looking to the left with a suddenly tender cheek, Cuddy having just slapped him. And hard.

"OK." House said slowly, rubbing his cheek. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"You want to marry me?" Cuddy cried finding her voice. "Why? Is this a really cruel joke? Or just because after everything you've finally told me you love me. You think that will make everything alright between us."

"No, just…I can't explain it." House struggled as Cuddy stood up and started pacing.

"Well you better damn well try." Cuddy snapped.

House was silent as he gathered his thoughts and prepared to wear his heart on his sleeve. "Lisa you know me better than anyone and I do love you, anyone even blind or stupid knows that, and yet through everything I've done to you, you still keep me around and you've never tried to change me. I like being with you, because I know it might not seem like it but I am a better person when I'm with you. When I'm with you, everything else disappears and it's just you and me. And so I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cuddy was still walking but slower now, taking in what House was saying to her. She had so many thoughts and feelings rushing through her head.

"Lisa, will you just answer me please?" House grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

So she looked him in the eye, and for the first time in her life she let her heart honestly answer.


	11. Mr and Mrs

_Hello, at the risk of more death threats from all of you (though I have to admit I am so EVIL mwhaha!) here is the final chapter for this story! Thank you once again for all your reviews, they do make writing the story so much easier! Thanks to __**lilylynn, Shikabane-Mai, Kris the fanficaholic, Huddytheultimate, AngelEyes2332, HouseM.D.FanForver, starkidtw, mikesh, gabiroba, PaulaAbdulChica2007, rosannadawson, InTheNameOfSporks-urban69, Monlit Maiden, Queen of Blank, Kerry-AoD, Boys Don't Cry, Teresa B, ang catalonan, Abbeyannmd, Defender of Mankind, BSEVER, WriterofStrangeThings, suekosa, KB22, Rosi92, luvgd, insanehouesaddict **__who all left me reviews! Thanks so much!_

**Chapter 11- Mr and Mrs.**

Three hours later, Cuddy had a brand new dress, Midnight Blue read the label, a satin and lace sleeveless evening dress which reached just below her knees, she was wearing her favourite sapphire earrings which she had inherited from her mother, making them old as well as borrowed (in a way). To finish it off, she wore a pair of black ballet shoes and had put on a light shade of make-up.

As soon as she stepped out the hotel bathroom, House looked at her in awe. He knew she was gorgeous sure, but for some reason as a bride she was positively glowing. He told her so and she blushed.

"Come on, let's go get married." Cuddy said. On their street they found a small chapel, and bought a 5-minute ceremony. They produced their marriage licence and signed the necessary lines. Slowly they made their way up the aisle together, where there stood Henry, an elderly man in a respectful black suit, no Elvis impersonator for these two at Cuddy's insistence.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today before God to join this man and woman in holy matrimony, a beautiful journey seen by all mankind and to never be taken lightly. So in the eyes of God, if any person here present can show just cause why these two shouldn't be married then speak now or forever hold your peace."

House looked over his shoulder and turned back to the minister, saying sarcastically. "I think we're safe." Cuddy grinned as Henry continued also with a smile on his face.

"Through their marriage, Gregory and Lisa make a commitment together to face their problems, achieve their dreams, hold on to their hopes and accept each other's failures." Cuddy couldn't help smirking at House at the last one. "Gregory and Lisa promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout the rest of their lives together, through mutual understanding, consideration and support to each other. Their relationship stands for loyalty, trust, friendship and above all else, love. You may now recite your vows, Gregory."

"OK." House said turning to face Cuddy. "I promise to love and cherish you no matter what we face. I promise to look after you each and every day. I promise to respect you. I promise I will love you forever more."

"Terrific." Henry said. "Lisa."

"Alright. I promise to stand by you through the wonderful and the tough times we go through. I promise to never let you change who you are. I promise to remain loyal to you and our friendship. I promise I'll never stop loving you."

"Aah, young love." Henry said. "Gregory, do you take Lisa to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, honour her and care for her in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and happiness, and remain devoted and faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

"That's a lot to promise." House joked. "I do."

"Of course, you do." Henry said with a grin. "Lisa, do you take Gregory to be your husband, to love him, comfort him, honour him and care for him in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and happiness, and remain devoted and faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I suppose I could." Cuddy smirked. "I do."

"OK then, have you got the rings?" Henry asked. Both rings were soon produced, and Henry turned to House. "OK, then repeat after me, Gregory. Lisa, with this ring, I thee wed. You are now forever bound to me in an unbroken circle of love. I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, a sign of my unity and as a symbol of unending love for you."

"I have to say all that?" House asked trying to remember it all.

"No, just say: Lisa, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Lisa with this ring, I thee wed." House said, placing the ring of her finger.

"OK, Lisa, your turn. Repeat after me, Gregory, with this ring, I thee wed. You are now forever bound to me in an unbroken circle of love. I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, a sign of my unity and as a symbol of unending love for you."

"That's too much." Cuddy said. "Greg, with this ring, I thee wed." She said, as she placed the simple band over House's finger. They turned back to Henry, their hands clasped together still.

"May you always share with each other this wonderful gift of love, in heart and in home, in generosity and kindness. Gregory and Lisa have come together and consented in marriage before the Lord and have pledged their faith to each other, declared unity to each other with their rings and are now forever joined. You are lovers, best friends and now a married couple. And so by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada and the Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Henry finished dramatically.

House turned to Cuddy and pulled her into a searing, passionate kiss, their first as husband and wife.

HHHHHHHHHH

The next day, Cuddy sat in the plane staring out the window. They had been flying for an hour, they were a twenty-odd thousand feet in the air, and there was no turbulence to speak of. But none of that mattered to Cuddy.

She was wearing a red summer dress and a pair of white ballet shoes, her hair was falling softly and thick around her shoulders, and her make-up was light and natural. But none of that mattered to Cuddy.

The only thing Cuddy was focusing on, besides the snoring man on her shoulder, were the two bands of white gold on her left hand.

That's right, Cuddy had actually said yes. Cuddy still couldn't quite believe it. She had actually gotten married. When she was little she used to talk about it with her sisters, then when she decided to become a Doctor she put her marriage plans on hold and when she became Dean she resigned herself to thinking it wouldn't happen.

And now she was married to House of all people. She looked at him, as he sighed in his sleep and burrowed deeper into her neck. She smiled to herself, he did look adorable when he slept and he had the cutest bed-head when he woke up. But Cuddy knew that she would never say that to him unless she wanted to embarrass him. Even though they were only on a three hour flight, she could understand if he was tired, they didn't get much sleep the night before after Cuddy had proved she was just about fine after their previous flight. Cuddy just didn't particularly like sleeping on planes though and was forcing herself to stay awake.

"AAH!" Cuddy cried, as she felt cold water pour onto her lap, something to definitely perk her up.

"Huh, what?" House groused as he woke up.

"You, you just spilt your drink on me." She complained.

"I was sleeping." House argued. "It's not my fault."

Cuddy groaned and stood up. "Excuse me." She turned around to the bathrooms situated right behind their seats and forced herself into clean up. She was so annoyed she missed the rebel grin on her newly husband's face.

House stood up and confidently pushed his way into the bathroom, before Cuddy could lock it.

"House get out!" She growled.

"I think not." He said coming up behind her and pulling her towards him, his hand riding her thigh. "Wanna join the Mile High Club with me?"

"How about I leave you to join it by yourself?" Cuddy said managing to control herself.

"Oh come on, don't be mad. It doesn't matter that I spilt your drink, you're already wet." He said in a husky voice, slipping his fingers into her wet heat.

Cuddy gasped and felt House stop moving his fingers, as if giving her a choice to run away or stay. Like she had a choice now. "Fine, fuck me you bastard." She growled over her shoulder with a small grin. She caught House's victory grin and then heard the rasp of his zipper. She helped him by pulling her dress up around her waist.

House let his hands move towards her front and pull her straps down a little till her delicate bra was exposed and didn't stand a chance against House's fingers as he unclasped it and flung it to the floor along with her underwear. He pushed her dress down so it was bunched around her waist, with the rest of her exposed for House to look at gleefully.

Cuddy let him have his look before she unbuttoned his shirt and raked her nails down his chest, making him shiver in anticipation. She smiled at the look of desperation and longing on Gregory House's face. Before she pulled him into a fantastic, toe-curling kiss. Cuddy didn't know where to focus though, his mouth was currently sucking on her tongue, one hand was alternately flicking her nipples and the other was slipping inside her trying to bring her to a climax. Her face was flush and her arousal seemed to be everywhere on her body, she pulled House closer to her and whispered in his ear.

"I think 20 years is enough foreplay, so just get me in the damn club!"

House grinned against her neck, oh yes, she really did like to command him anywhere, anytime. But this was one order he was gonna follow, as he felt Cuddy unbuckle his belt and he his hand out of her so he could help tug his pants down, anything to get closer to her. When he was finally free, he slipped into her wet sheath, closing his eyes at the wonderful feeling. The feeling of finally having Cuddy, finally being inside her and knowing that she wanted it just as much as him.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye, and he definitely knew when he saw the same lust hurricane in her stormy blue eyes that mirrored his own. He kept the furious pleasuring past up before anticipating the final ecstasy and he brought his mouth to hers as they swallowed each other's moans and cries of happiness.

House held onto her as they both came back down to earth, or rather 25,000 feet above earth. House smiled at that thought and then he remembered what Cuddy had said to him. _'So she wasn't already a member.' _He grinned ruefully at that thought. Cuddy saw him grinning and couldn't help the grin that spread to her face which she was sure was still quite red from arousal and passion.

"Can you pass me my clothes?" Cuddy asked politely as she straightened her dress out as best as she could in the tiny space.

"Sure." House said expertly hooking up her underwear with his cane.

"Wow, a man of many talents." Cuddy drawled sarcastically.

"Oh you don't even know." House said, before leaving Cuddy in the bathroom with a wink. Cuddy grinned to herself and hopped from the counter, turning to see her hair slightly mussed and her face _still _with a slight tinge of red. She returned quietly to her seat, and noticed that no one else even bothered to turn around, it seemed their little escapade had thankfully been ignored. Cuddy smiled as House pulled her into his arms awkwardly in their seats, but she soon relaxed and just enjoyed being there with her husband.

HHHHHHHHHH

They had finally gotten off the plane after House had returned to his nap and Cuddy sat and thought about all that had happened to them recently. They were wandering through the airport in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

"So now what?" House asked as they called a taxi over, breaking the stark silence between them.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"Your place or mine."

"Well since we're married I guess we have…to move in…together." Cuddy said slowly as realisation about marriage actually sunk in. House noted her dazed expression and guided her gently to the taxi. Before long they were heading down the highway, then approaching Cuddy's pricey but beautiful neighbourhood.

"Do you need some time to think?" House asked reluctantly, hoping she wasn't beginning to regret marrying him, less than 24 hours after that fact.

Cuddy nodded.

"OK, I need to feed Steve anyway." House said as they pulled up to Cuddy's house. "I'll call you later."

"OK." Cuddy said as House followed her to her door. He gave her a quick kiss, no more than a few seconds because if he let his love in, he wouldn't ever leave.

As soon as House was gone, Cuddy's thoughts and feelings became coherent. She didn't want to be away from him, she wanted him there by her side, or rather inside her. But he was right she needed time to think, after all she was now married and all that entailed. To House.

To Be Continued…

_I promise you all I am already thinking about the sequel, but I won't be putting it up for a couple of weeks because I got my birthday coming up and that will mean a big 'ole family reunion also! But there will be a sequel by the end of August and I promise you Cuddy and House will still be married. _


End file.
